fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle of Darna
The Miracle of Darna was an event that happened in the backstory of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, around the Gran Year 632, whereby the Twelve Crusaders came into existence, and, after a Holy War, toppled the dreaded Loptyrian Empire, whose sudden downfall triggered a major change in the destiny of Jugdral. Background Before this so-called Miracle of Darna, for almost two hundred years, the Loptyrian Empire ruled over the continent of Jugdral with an iron fist, made possible by the power and legacy of the long line of ruthless and tyrannical Emperor Galles (who were all possessed by the Dark God Loptous) and his generals, the twelve Deadlords. Horrific events like The Great Purge, the Sorrow of Miletos, and the Massacre of Edda occurred, where countless children were sacrificed to the Dark Lord (in acts collectively called Child Hunts), with hundreds of thousands of other people killed. Around Gran Year 611, a resistance formed, composed of fighters across the continent. However, the rebellion was largely unsuccessful, and by Gran Year 632, all remaining liberation fighters had barricaded themselves in the desert fortress of Darna in the Yied Desert. The Miracle The twelve last leaders of the liberation fighters were preparing to face the Loptyrian Empire in a fight to the death, but thankfully, a divine presence intervened in an event later known as the Miracle of Darna. The dragon clan (which is also the clan that Loptous belonged to) descended to the physical plane and took humanoid form. For example, their leader Naga took the form of a young maiden, and the fire dragon Salamander took the form of an old man. They then granted their divine powers through blood rites to twelve chosen fighters, and these twelve fighters were reborn as the Twelve Crusaders, with the power of the Dragon Tribe infused into Holy Weapons which only the Crusaders and their descendants can wield. After this, the Twelve Crusaders fought back overwhelmingly against the Loptyrian Empire, and around Gran Year 648, the Loptyrian Empire finally fell into ruin. The course of history was irrevocably changed as a result of the efforts of the Twelve Crusaders, their mighty weapons, and the divine spark entrusted to them by their dragon deity counterparts. Aftermath and Formation of Nations Afterwards, the Twelve Crusaders established their own countries in the organizational void the Loptyrian Empire had left on the continent: - Saint Heim established the Kingdom of Grannvale, installed House Belhalla as the ruling nobles, and awarding dukedoms (Chalphy, Jungby, Velthomer, Friege, Dozel, and Edda) to those of the Twelve who were closest to him (Holy Knight Baldur, Sniper Ulir, Mage Fighter Fjalar, Mage Knight Thrud, Warrior Neir, and Archbishop Bragi) respectively. - The sibling crusaders Dain and Njörun moved east to establish their own community among the the fertile soils and fields of the Manster District and the majestic mountain wilds and steep valleys of the untamed Thracian Peninsula. - Ced and Od had other ideas, one wandering north into the frigid tundra and the other venturing across the scorching desert wastes to the northeast, eventually founding what would later become the Kingdoms of Silesse and Isaach, respectively. - The Black Knight Hezul charged westward in search of new battles to whet his thirsty blade, uniting several lordships in the area which later formed into the Dominion of the Lords of Agustria. - Other communities not founded by a Crusader began springing up in places such as the forests and marshes of Verdane, later becoming a Kingdom in its own right, and Miletos, an area ripe with trade opportunities for sea-faring merchants. Category:Events